Dancing Queen
by imsuchanut
Summary: The Doctor has begrudgingly taken Jack and Rose dancing. Unlike them, he has no need for the type of "dancing" they do in the future. But wait a second, how did Rose get in the center of the floor after she just left for the loo? And who's that pretty boy she's dancing so intimately with? Second in the "Blast from the Past" series.


**A/N: This is the second in the "Blast from the Past" series. This time, the Doctor has taken Jack and Rose dancing, but he doesn't want to be there, unlike Rose who's having fun with her pretty boys. Luckily, there's someone to fix the Doctor's mood.**

Jack and Rose managed to convince the Doctor to take them to a club. Jack wanted a good flirt and some fun, and Rose wanted to dance, so off they went. Well, not without some effort on Jack and Rose's part, because the Doctor doesn't dance in nightclubs. On the TARDIS with Rose is one thing, but clubs are another. However, Rose's pleading face changed his stance, and the coordinates were quickly set for a London club in the twenty second century. On one condition, though: Jack wasn't allowed to dance with Rose. His hands were to remain off the blonde at all times. _Quite right too_, thought the Doctor. _He is not using "dancing" as a chance to sully my TARDIS_.

They landed, unusually, without any trouble, and no one attacked them upon leaving the TARDIS. Jack ran off as soon as they landed, and promised to be back by the next morning. The Doctor felt an itch in the back of his mind though, as if something was out of place. He didn't have a chance to give much thought to it, because Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him into the club.

It hard dark walls and floors, but a light show from the ceiling allowed the occupants to see. The club was stifling, loud, and full of people, but Rose smiled and said it reminded her of her own time. She attempted to pull him to the floor, but he remained in the same spot. "Come on Doctor, it'll be fun!"

"Nah, I'm not really for this kind of dancing, if you apes can even call it tha'. Besides, I don't actually want to be here. I just brought you here to shut up you an' Jack," he replied with a bit of a grimace.

"You're no fun. Don't be such a spoil sport! I bet Jack would love to dance," she smirked.

"Yeah, Jack is going to be otherwise occupied. Look, I'll go to the bar, and make sure this place is safe and all tha'. You go dance, if there's trouble, you know where I'll be." And with that, Rose went off to the dance floor, and the Doctor placed himself at the bar so that he could be watching her at all times, and not have to see Jack. A blonde male, early twenties came up and started dancing with Rose, so the Doctor turned around and ordered a banana daiquiri. This was going to be a long night.

Half an hour later, a sweaty, smiling Rose sat down next to the Doctor. "I'm going to the loo, order me a drink, yeah?" She walked away before the Doctor could even reply. He shook his head, marveling at how this wonderful girl appeared in his life, and now he was practically whipped! He brought her to a nightclub, after all. Time Lords don't do nightclubs.

Something peculiar in the corner of his eye pulled him out of his thoughts. Rose was back, less than twenty seconds after she went to the loo, in the center of the dance floor. Not only that, but she was wearing different clothes, and her hair was different. The Doctor did a double take, openly staring to make sure it actually was Rose. _Impossible_, thought the Doctor. Then he realized what she was doing. Rose Tyler was dancing rather, um, twenty-second century-like with a man. A man who wasn't him. A man who didn't even look like he belonged in the nightclub! He looked five years older than Rose, wore pinstripes, and had outrageous hair. Definitely not the nightclub type. _He's a pretty boy though, so he's Rose Tyler's type_, the Doctor thought. He then proceeded to do something that could be perceived as sulking. But not quite, because Time Lords don't sulk.

He sat there, watching the pair, and became increasingly jealous. They didn't seem to notice anyone else, and instead were in their own world, smiling and whispering in each other's ears. Pretty Boy suddenly shot up, looked around, and linked eyes with the Doctor, he proceeded to whisper something in her ear, and shot off the floor. _Well, guess I scared 'im off. Quite right too, acting like tha' with Rose. Besides, there was no way I was gonna let him back onto the TARDIS. He doesn't ev_-the Doctor's thoughts cut off as Rose exited the dance floor and walked towards him, with a nervous yet excited expression on her face.

"Doctor, you and I are going out there and we are gonna dance."

"I already said no! Besides, what happened to Pretty Boy?" He couldn't keep the jealous tone out of his voice, and Rose picked up on it.

"Oh, there's no need to be jealous. He's an old friend of mine, time traveler, met him before. Now come on, stop stalling. If this is the last chance I get, you and I are going to dance." Her word choice confused him, but the finality in her tone convinced him to take her outstretched hand and follow her onto the dance floor. They danced for the remainder of the song, and the Doctor decided he had been wrong about the way the stupid apes danced. Because dancing with Rose Tyler was much more exhilarating than any of their adventures. Rather reminiscent of the pretty boy, she seemed to see something out of the corner of her eye, and ran off before he could say a word.

Guess I was a pretty bad dancer then, maybe she went off to find pretty boy again. The Doctor walked somewhat dejectedly back to his vacated bar seat. Seconds after he sat down, Rose Tyler reappeared in his line of sight wearing the clothes of earlier, and her original hair. The Doctor gaped, not understanding how females could possible change their entire looks so quickly. "Miss me?"

"What are you talking about, Rose? I was just with you!" she gave him a look, one normally reserved for the nutters trying to take over planets.

"I was just in the loo. So Doctor, unless you followed me the whole time, you've had one too many drinks."

"I have not, we just da-" once again, the Doctor was interrupted by something out of the corner of his eye. Rose, the Rose he danced with, was in the middle of the floor, in the arms of the Pretty Boy. Suddenly, it clicked in his brain. This was a future Rose, and she was with a time traveler. An old friend. Plus, she was out of her time, so the only way she could've gotten there was the Doctor. Which meant…Pretty Boy was him! Rassilon, this changed everything! He was going to be pretty, and wear pinstripes, and Rose Tyler and he were still together. He squinted at the pair, as if not believing, and they looked his way and waved, before Pretty Boy turned Rose around and kissed her. _Blimey, didn't think it was possible to go that long without air._ Well, they were still travelling together, and evidently were _together._ The Doctor looked back at his Rose, and said, "You know what? I'm glad we went dancing."

**Thank you so much for reading, and please review! Reviews really do help, and encourage me to keep writing, even if it's just a smiley face. If you have any questions, comments, or prompts for the next in the "Blast from the Past" series, leave a review or PM me.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who read the last fic in this series, "The Bar Scene". If you haven't read it yet, check it out! I'd also like to thank SquintSquad183, tardisqueen00, and JollyRoger1 for reviewing. Until next time!**


End file.
